something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Elise Ulchas
Elise was born in Gilead as one of the daughters of a rich and noble family. Throughout most of her life she lived in Gilead. Her family were the owners of an old and deep silver mine and for generations they used the silver for trade and commerce, but their hallmark was that of their wondrous and master-crafted jewelry. It was tradition that one son in the family became a silversmith of high caliber, using the techniques that have been passed down the family line of silversmiths and crafters alike. When the techniques of silver forging were mastered the end product of it all is a man who can produce works of art. The masterfully crafted items and jewelry are worth fortunes at best, but this line of work is usually reserved for family members who weren’t heirs of the house. As for the daughters like Elise, they are raised to be refined, elegant, and delicate women, very much like the silver jewelry that their house is known for. Because of their wealth and power this made the daughters prime candidates for arranged marriages, and that was usually the end result of a noble daughter of House Ulchas. As for Elise she spent the early days of her life learning proper etiquette and all manners of activities associated with nobles. Day in and day out the family kept teaching her, ever so refining her, shaping her into the woman she should become. Social gatherings, banquets, dinner parties, these were activities that were all too familiar with her. She was taught to act a certain way around people, to be proper and always lady like. Though deep down inside she felt stunted and caged, that she was slowly being suffocated by the traditions of her family line. Elise felt like live stock, that her entire life was only meant for one purpose and after that purpose was fulfilled she would be chained to her destiny for good. Still she was young and knew that she had to follow her family's rules because she still depended on them, she needed them because they were at the end of the day providing for her. As Elise grew older in age she became more rebellious and witty. Her demonic heritage was showing not in her physical form but hidden, it was a deep pool of anger lying dormant under her skin, it was like a small fire that only grew in passion as the years rolled on by. At first they thought she was just at 'that age' it was common for her to rebel against them, and they thought nothing of it. Then it became a problem, when she would lash out, fires would erupt from her, she was destructive, uncontrollable, Her family became more worried of her situation, wondering if she could control her own abilities. Her own family tried to quell the raging beast inside her by refining her against the urges that caused her to lash out. They wanted to refine her from being run on her own emotions. Although she still went to all the social gatherings, said the things her family wanted to hear, and acted like a lady, she was just using her family for her own personal gain. She knew exactly what strings to play at the right time, and found it quite easy to get what she wanted. Elise derived a certain enjoyment from getting things she wanted from other people, It felt quite... exhilarating to her. Of course as the years went by she had a desire for more, and living life as a noble as too easy for her… no it was too boring, too still for her boiling blood. She found that everything she could ever want was already within her reach, and taking them was far too easy for her tastes. She loved a challenge and actively searched for it, But as the time passed on she grew bored and impatient. She always read books that had stories of heroes and adventurers finding their call of the wild. She just needed to find her's. She had a good relationship with her brother Alexander, he was proclaimed to be the next family smith, and thus spent most of his days learning the trade, learning the techniques that had been passed down the Ulchas line for generations. Alexander was a natural at it, working like a possessed madman. He was really one of the only few people that understood what was going wrong with Elise, but his own dedication to learning the family trade kept him from helping her. Elises powers over the element of fire were both a gift and a curse it seemed, they were governed by her own emotions, and as such her own temperament could cause destructive damage around her as she rampaged. She was dangerous if left unchecked, but those of her family understood what she had, the gift she was given was an ancient power, a blessing for those of her kind. She could either be the harbinger of destruction and spell the last years of her family line, or she could be the flaming light in the darkness that cast out the shadows from around them. So in the end when they could wait no longer to make a decision her family made the wise choice to refine her to be an official heir to their family, to have her use her power to burn the Ulchas name in the eternal halls of history. In the many years that followed she stayed in Gilead learning to hone her gift, turning it from the destructive greatsword that it was, and forming it into the refined rapier that it could be. She was given the title of “The Purifier”, because her flames spell a cycle of rebirth, beginning and end. Elise now has great prestige in the city of Gliead, using her contacts to expand their trade and commerce. The Ulchas name is not only known now for their silver but also for the bright blue fires that stoke their forges and hearths.